Spoiler:Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland
Dies ist eine ausführliche Zusammenfassung des Films Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland. Am Ziel der langen Reise right|200pxright|200px Erklärung: Das Mädchen Chihiro befindet sich mit ihren Eltern zusammen auf der Fahrt im Auto aufs Land. In der Hand hält sie das Abschiedsgeschenk ein Blumenstrauß und eine Karte mit lieben Grüßen und einem aufgemalten lachenden Gesicht. Das Betrachten der Karte schafft es jedoch nicht das Mädchen aufzuheitern. Es liegt betrübt auf dem Hintersitz und ahnt noch nichts von den bevorstehenden Abenteuern. Missmutig beugt Chihiro sich zu dem Vordersitz vor, wo ihr Vater mit beiden Händen das Lenkrad des Audi A4 dreht. Zur Aufmunterung weist ihr Vater auf ihre neue Schule in Tochinoki hin. Sie hebt ihren Kopf hoch, um aus dem Fenster des Audis ihre neue Schule sehen zu können. Dann streckt sie schlecht gelaunt ihre Zunge raus. Auf einmal endet die befestigte Straße und geht über in einen zum Teil mit Gras bewachsenen Wiesenweg. Der Vater bemerkt, dass er sich wohl verfahren haben muss und hält das Auto an. Die Familie findet sich am Fuße eines Hügels wieder. Auf dem Hügel strahlt in der Ferne das blaue Haus im Sonnenlicht, welches ihr neues Zuhause werden soll. Der Vater möchte gerne weiterfahren, um zu sehen, ob der Weg nicht doch auch den Hügel hinaufführt. Am Wegesrand befindet sich ein alter Baum. Chihiros neugieriger Blick fällt auf die winzigen moosbedeckten Häuser zu Fuße des Baumes. Ihre Mutter erklärt ihr, dass es dabei um Schreine für die Kamis, die Shintogötter, handelt. Statt zurück zu fahren, beschleunigt der Vater das Auto und fährt zuversichtlich weiter den schlecht befahrbaren Weg entlang. Dieser wird nun vom dichten Blätterdach der Bäume umgeben, in welchem Chihiro eine eigenartige Steinfigur erkennen kann. Der Vater hält erst an, als das Auto sich vor einem großen roten Gebäude mit tunnelhaftem Eingang befindet. Der neugierige Vater steigt aus, um den Tunneleingang genauer zu betrachten. Obwohl das Gebäude leicht verfallen aussieht, meint der Vater, dass es noch nicht so alt sein kann. Chihiro die neben ihm steht, klammert sich fest an seinen linken Arm. Sie bemerkt, dass der Wind die Blätter an ihren Füßen aufwirbelt und in den Tunnel hineinträgt, so als würde dieser einatmen. Chihiro gruselt sich und bittet ihren Vater umzukehren. Doch dieser ist zuversichtlich und betritt das rote Tor, gefolgt von der Mutter. Chihiro weigert sich zunächst den Eltern zu folgen, doch vor dem Auto befindet sich ebenfalls eine der Steinfiguren mit einem Gesicht auf jeder Seite. Chihiro möchte nicht alleine dort zurückbleiben. Ängstlich folgt sie den Eltern durch den langen Tunnel. Im Inneren des Gebäudes befindet sich eine Halle mit Säulen und Wartebänken. Das Sonnenlicht fällt durch bunte Mosaikfenster in den schummrigen Raum. In der Nähe kann man einen Zug vorbeirauschen hören, so als gäbe es in der Nähe einen Bahnhof. Sie durchqueren den Raum und verlassen das Gebäude auf der anderen Seite. Dort treten sie ins Tageslicht und finden sie sich auf einer großen grünen Wiese wieder, auf der sich ebenfalls Steinfiguren und ein paar zerfallene Häuser befinden. Ein schmaler Pfad führt durch die Wiese auf eine Ansammlung von mehreren Häusern zu. Als der Vater einige der Häuser betrachtet meint er, dass der Ort wohl ursprünglich einmal ein Freizeitpark gewesen sein könnte, der in der Wirtschaftskrise Pleite gegangen sein könnte. Die Gebäude sind noch einigermaßen intakt, so als hätte man den Ort erst vor kurzem verlassen. Chihiro bittet ihre Eltern erneut umzukehren, doch diese machen sich daran die Grasebene zu durchqueren und dem Weg den Hügel hinauf zu folgen. Das Gebäude hinter ihnen atmet den Wind aus und es kommt Chihiro so vor, wie als würde es heulen. Erschrocken folgt Chihiro ihren Eltern den Hügel hinauf. Nun steigt dem Vater der Duft von Essen in die Nase. Er glaubt, dass vielleicht noch eine Imbissbude aufhaben könnte und folgt dem Geruch des Essens eine steinere Treppe hinauf. Oben angekommen befindet sich eine Ansammlung der bunt verzierten und leicht verblichenen Gebäude auf denen Schriftzeichen und Symbole angebracht sind. Die geheimnisvolle Stadt right|200px right|200px Obwohl die Restaurants alle verlassen sind, folgt der Vater dem Geruch von gebratenem Fleisch und findet so ein Straßenrestaurant. Berge an köstlichen Speisen liegen vor ihnen aufgetürmt. Weil seltsamerweise kein Besitzer da zu sein scheint, beginnen sie einfach sich selbst zu bedienen und von den Speisen zu essen. Denn sie nehmen an, dass der Besitzer schon noch auftauchen wird. Die besorgte Chihiro weigert sich von den köstlichen Speisen zu essen und meint der Besitzer würde sicherlich wütend werden. Chihiro wird von ihren Eltern ignoriert, die meinen ja genug Geld dabei zu haben und sich somit ordentlich den Bauch vollschlagen. Sie hat keine andere Wahl als ihre Bitte um Rückkehr aufzugeben. Wütend macht sie sich daran, die Straßen der verlassenen Stadt alleine zu erkunden. Sie gelangt zu einem hohen imposanten roten Gebäude, aus dessen Schornstein schwarzer Rauch hinausquillt. Es stellt sich später als Yubabas Badehaus heraus. Als sie die weite rote Brücke überqueren möchte, die zu dem mehrstöckigen Gebäude führt, bemerkt sie, dass weit unten in der Tiefe der Zug vorbeifährt. Als sie sich über das Geländer beugt, erscheint plötzlich hinter ihr auf der Brücke die Gestalt eines Jungen. Er trägt keine gewöhnliche Straßenkleidung, sondern ist sehr traditionell gekleidet. Wie man später erfährt ist der Name des Jungen Haku. Er fragt sie was sie hier mache und ruft ihr eindrücklich die Warnung zu, dass sie den Ort noch vor dem Einbruch der Dunkelheit verlassen haben muss und zu dem anderen Ufer des Flusses gehen soll. Es ist aber schon spät und die Dämmerung setzt langsam ein. Während es immer dunkler wird und das Tageslicht langsam dahin schwindet, entzünden sich wie von selbst plötzlich die Lichter der Stadt. Haku meint Chihiro einen Vorsprung verschaffen zu können und pustet Blütenblätter in Richtung des Badehauses, während Chihiro davonläuft. Doch Chihiro bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit um die Stadt sicher zu verlassen. Die ersten Kamis begrüßen die Nacht und in den Gebäuden bewegen sie sich als schattenhafte Konturen. Chihiro trifft Meister Haku right|200px right|200px right|200px Chihiro läuft zurück zum Straßenrestaurant, wo ihre Eltern immer noch Unmengen an Essen in sich hineinschlingen. Als sie ihrem Vater auf die Schulter tippt und er ihr daraufhin sein Gesicht zuwendet, ist dieses kaum wiederzuerkennen. Er grunzt und hat anstelle von seiner Nase einen Rüssel im Gesicht, ebenso wie ihre Mutter. Dies ist die erste Regel der Geisterstadt: Wer nicht arbeitet, der soll nicht essen. Wer sich nicht daran hält, wird von der Hexe Yubaba in ein Schwein verwandelt. Chihiro rennt zutiefst erschrocken über das Geschehene davon und ruft ängstlich ihre Eltern. In den erleuchteten Gebäuden und entlang der Straßen tauchen überall schattenhafte Gestalten mit halbdurchlässigen Körpern auf. Es sind Kamis, die langsam Gestalt annehmen. Als das rote Tor endlich in Sichtweite ist, muss Chihiro anhalten. Denn wo sich vorher noch eine grüne Ebene befand liegt nun ein großer Fluss, der ihr den Weg versperrt. Chihiro kann nicht fassen was passiert ist und glaubt, dass es wohl ein böser Traum sein muss. Verängstigt krümmt sie sich zusammen. Dabei stellt sie fest, dass ihre Hände und ihr Körper immer durchlässiger werden, als wären sie dabei sich aufzulösen. Auf dem Fluss nähert sich währenddessen eine große erleuchtete Fähre und legt um Ufer an. Aus den Kabinen strömen in Reihe und Glied eine Vielzahl von unsichtbaren Gestalten mit Masken heraus. Als die Kasuga die Fähre verlassen und den Boden betreten, werden ihre Körper sichtbar. Viele weitere Kami mit ungewöhnlichem Aussehen folgen, sodass Chihiro erschrocken wegläuft und sich in eine Ecke verkriecht. Dort findet Haku die hilflose und verzweifelte Chihiro. Er verucht sie zu überzeugen ihm zu vertrauen und spricht beruhigende Worte zu ihr. Er gibt Chihiro einen roten Kloß zu essen, denn sie muss Nahrung von der Welt zu sich nehmen, wenn ihr Körper sich nicht auflösen soll. Chihiros Körper beginnt sich daraufhin wieder zu verfestigen. Haku erklärt, dass Chihiro jetzt noch nicht zu ihren Eltern gehen kann. Auf einmal entdeckt er am Himmel den kreisenden Yu-Vogel. Ohne zu zögern gewährleistet Haku Chihiro Schutz und verdeckt sie vor den Blicken des Vogels, welcher auf der Suche nach dem Mädchen ist. Chihiro ist zu schwach, um aufzustehen, sodass Haku einen Zauberspruch auf ihre Beine wirkt, der ihr die Kraft gibt mit ihm mitzulaufen. Die beiden rennen mit hoher Geschwindigkeit durch mehrer Gebäude, bis sie die Brücke, die zu Yubabas Badehaus führt erreichen. Auf dieser tummelt sich ebenfalls eine Vielzahl an Kamis. Haku erklärt, dass Chihiro beim überqueren der Brücke die Luft anhalten muss, sonst würde der Zauber seine Kraft verlieren und die anderen Wesen könnten sie sehen. Chihiro folgt Haku tapfer, atmet gegen Ende der Brücke bei dem Anblick eines sprechenden Frosches vor Schreck jedoch ein. Geschwind belegt Haku diesen mit einem Zauber und beeilt sich das Mädchen zu der verborgenen Hintertür zu bringen. Trotzdem wurde es bereits bemerkt, dass ein Mensch in den Ort eingedrungen ist. Haku berührt der Chihiros Stirn, um einen telepathischen Zauber auf sie zu wirken. Der Zauber zeigt ihr in Gedanken den Weg zu Kamajii. Haku erklärt, dass sie diesen um Arbeit bitten muss und sich nicht von ihm davon abhalten lassen soll. Denn wer sich an dem Ort aufhält wird von der Hexe Yubaba in ein Trier verwandelt. Haku meint, dass er Chihiros Freund sei und nennt sie bei ihrem Namen, obwohl sie diesen zuvor nicht erwähnt hat. Er sagt, dass er sie seit ihrer Kindheit kenne. Haku muss zu seiner Arbeit zurückkehren und Chihiro ist von nun an auf sich alleine gestellt. Kamajii und die Rußmännchen right|200px right|200px Chihiro begibt sich Hakus Anweisung folgend auf den Weg zu Kamajii. Am Rande des Gebäudes befindet sich eine schier endlos lange Holztreppe, die steil in die Tiefe führt. Vorsichtig und behutsam setzt Chihiro Schritt für Schritt auf die Stufen der Treppe, darum bemüht möglichst nicht in die Tiefe zu stürzen. Gerade als Chihiro es gelungen ist ein gutes Stück voranzukommen und man beginnt sich in Sicherheit zu fühlen, bricht eine Stufe der Treppe unter ihrem Gewicht ein. Chihiro bleibt nichts anderes übrig als mit wahnsinniger Geschwindigkeit schreiend die Treppe hinabzulaufen. Unten angekommen knallt sie mit ihrem Körper gegen die Wand. Chihiro gelangt in den Heizraum, wo es rauchende Rohre und stampfende Geräusche gibt. Im Licht des glühenden Feuers bemerkt sie den Schatten eines mehrarmigen alten Mannes, bei dem es sich um Kamajii handeln muss. Langsam nähert sie sich dem Innenraum. Sie beobachtet, dass die Arbeit in dem Raum von kleinen runden schwarzen Rußmännchen mit winzigen Beinen und Armen verrichtet wird. Sie sehen aus wie schwarze Rußkugeln mit großen Augen. Sie geben hohe fiepsende Töne von sich, obwohl man bei ihnen keinen Mund erkennen kann. Die Rußmännchen tragen Kohlestücke, die mindestens so groß sind wie ihr Körper, und werfen sie in das glühende Innere des Ofens. Kamajii ist dabei verschiedene Zutaten in einer Art Mörser zu zermahlen, denn er ist für die Verwaltung des Heizraumes und der Kräuterplaketten zuständig, die in das Badewasser eingefügt werden können. Seine vielen langen Arme erleichtern ihm die Arbeit enorm, weil er mit ihnen leicht mehrere Schubladen des riesigen Regales erreichen kann, wo die Kräuter aufbewahrt werden. Chihiro nimmt all ihren Mut zusammen, traut sich in den Innenraum und spricht den alten Mann mit zusammengefalteten Händen an. Dieser scheint sie aber nicht zu hören, sodass sie ihn mehrmals ansprechen muss, bis er reagiert. Chihiro erklärt, dass Haku sie geschickt hat und bittet um Arbeit, doch Kamajii meint, dass er schon genug Rußmännchen hat, die diese verrichten. Chihiro sieht ihnen bei der Arbeit zu und bemerkt, dass ein Rußmännchen unter der Last eines besonders schweren Kohlestücks zusammenbricht. Sie beschließt diesem zu helfen und beweist ihren starken Willen, indem sie das Kohlestück eigenhändig zu dem Ofen trägt und hineinwirft. Daraufhin streiken auch die anderen Rußmännchen und weigern sich ihre Arbeit fortzusetzen. Kamajii warnt sie, dass er sie wohl doch nicht wieder in Ruß verwandeln soll und meint zu Chihiro, dass sie nicht einfach anderen die Arbeit abnehmen könne. Die Rußmännchen sind nun auf Chihiros Seite und scharen sich protestierend um sie. Auf dem Weg nach oben right|200px Eine Tür öffnet sich und Lin kommt hindurch. Sie bringt Kamajii sein Essen und den Rußmännchen ihr Konfetti. Sie bemerkt Chihiro und merkt an, dass sie ein Mensch sei. Kamajii erwidert, dass sie seine Enkelin ist. Er bittet Lin, dass sie Chihiro zu Yubaba bringen soll. Wie eine Pistole schießt sie die Ablehnung aus dem Mund. Kamajii bietet ihr einen gerösteten Salamander an. Ihre Hände nähern sich dem Salamander und ihre Augen können sich nicht davon abwenden. Kamajii gibt ihr den Salamander dafür, dass sie Chihiro zu Yubaba führt. Lin stimmt zu und sagt zu Chihiro, dass sie sich wenigstens bei Kamajii bedanken soll. Sie bedankt sich bei Kamajii, der mit "Good Luck" erwidert, bevor sich die Tür sich schließt. Auf dem Weg treffen Lin und Chihiro auf einen Badegast. Lin führt den Gast zu einem anderen Aufzug, der nach oben fährt. Vor dem Aufzug werden sie von einem Angestellten aufgehalten, der meint etwas gerochen zu haben. Lin drückt Chihiro hinter sich. Dann zeigt sie ihm den gerösteten Salamander. Sofort zeichnen sich Schweißperlen in seinem Gesicht und er versucht nach dem Salamander zu schnappen. Lin schluckt den Salamander herunter, als der Aufzug nach oben fährt. Nun muss Chihiro sich allein zu Yubaba begeben. Nachdem Chihiro ausgestiegen ist, geht sie den Flur entlang. Dann steht sie vor der prunkvollen Tür. Bei der großen Yubaba right|200px right|200px right|200px Als Chihiros Hand nach dem Türgriff strebt, fragt der verzauberte Türklopfer zu ihr, ob sie nicht erstmal anklopfen will. Chihiros Körper gehorcht ihr nicht und wird durch einen Wind durch die offenen Türen gezogen. Denn Yubaba kann nicht abwarten, dass die kleine mickrige Person vor ihr steht und hat daher diesen Zauber gewirkt. Im Büro wird sie von drei hüpfenden grünen Köpfen begrüßt, den Kashiras. Sie fragt Yubaba, ob sie bei ihr arbeiten kann. Yubaba schwingt mit ihrer Hand, um Chihiros Mund durch einen Zauber zu sperren. Sie sagt ihr, dass ihre Eltern unerlaubt auf das Essen der Gäste gestürzt haben. Sie überlegt sich, ob sie Chihiro in einem passenden Ferkel verwandeln soll. Sie will von ihr wissen, wer ihr geholfen hat zu ihr zu kommen und bricht den Stummzauber. Doch sie beantwortet die Frage nicht. Stattdessen sagt sie, dass sie arbeiten will. Mit beiden Augen auf Chihiro gerichtet rast Yubaba auf ihr zu und faucht sie mit speiender Feuer an. Yubaba wirft ihr vor verwöhnt und faul zu sein. Ein Beben. Das Baby Bou tritt die Tür ein. Yubaba sagt ihr, dass sie verschwinden soll und kümmert sich um das Baby. Nachdem sich das Baby beruhigt und Chihiro immer noch im Büro steht, gibt sie unfreiwillig Chihiro einen Arbeitsvertrag. Denn sie muss jeden einstellen, der arbeiten will. Yubaba wirkt einen weiteren Zauber, um Chihiros Namen bis auf die dritte Silbe zu entfernen und nennt sie Sen. Yubaba ruft Haku, damit er Chihiro ihren Arbeitsplatz zeigt. Sie merkt nicht, dass sie einen "anderen" Haku vor sich hat. Als sie sich bei ihm im Aufzug bedankt, erwidert er ihr, dass sie nicht reden soll. Neue Freunde, alte Bekannte right|200px right|200px Die Arbeiter im Aufenthaltsraum vergraben ihr Gesicht, als der Aufzug ihre Etage erreicht. Als die Menge hört, dass Chihiro bereits den Arbeitsvertrag unterzeichnet hat, stöhnen sie auf. Haku fügt hinzu, dass man Chihiro fressen darf, wenn sie sich bei der Arbeit dumm anstellt. Dann teilt Haku Chihiro als Lins Assistentin ein. Lin schaut mit schiefer Mine an und meckert vor sich hin. Doch unter sich strahlt sie, weil Chihiro tatsächlich zu Yubaba geschafft hat. Lin zeigt ihr Schlafsaal, wo alle weiblichen Yunas schlafen. Chihiro fragt ihr, ob es zwei Hakus gibt. Sie verneint und rät ihr von ihm fernzuhalten. Es gibt nur einen Haku mit verschiedenen Gesichtern. Lin stricht über Chihiros Haar, als am Boden Chihiros Tränen sammeln. Als gerade die Sonne ihr Licht über den Himmel streckt, begibt sich Haku zum Turm, um Yubaba bei ihrer Abreise zu treffen. Als Yubaba mit ihren Vogel Yu davonfliegt, geht er in den Schlafsaal und sagt Chihiro, dass sie sich bei der Brücke treffen werden. Chihiro wacht auf und geht zur Brücke. Im Heizraum bringen die Rußmännchen ihre Schuhe. Die Männchen hüpfen hoch, um sich von ihr zu verabschieden. Chihiro geht zur Brücke und trifft einen Anderem als Haku, dessen Maske sie anstarrt: Eine schwarze durchsichtige Gestalt mit einer weiße Maske. Dann verschwindet die Gestalt Ohngesicht auch wieder. Haku holt sie ab und führt sie durch den Garten. Er führt sie zum Schweinestall und gibt ihre Menschenklamotten. Dabei findet Chihiro die Abschiedskarte, wo ihr Name draufsteht: Chihiro. Haku erklärt ihr, dass Yubaba die Kreaturen beherrscht, indem sie ihre Namen beraubt. Um wieder nach Hause zurückkehren zu können, darf sie ihren wahren Namen nicht vergessen. Als Chihiro zum Badehaus zurückkehrt, geht der Ohngesicht ihr nach. Kamajii wacht auf und entdeckt Chihiro schlafend bei den Rußmännchen. Er weitet seine langen Arme aus, um eine Decke über sie zu ziehen. Sens erster Arbeitstag right|200px right|200px Regentropfen platzen auf den Steinpflastern der Straße. Die Lichter der Stadt flimmern, als würden sie die zurückgekehrte Yubaba begrüßen. Chihiro schüttet das Abwasser in dem Hinterhof und sieht erneut die dunkle Gestalt Ohngesicht. Sie lässt die Tür offen, damit es reinkommen kann. Lin und Chihiro machen sich auf dem Weg zum Putzen der Wanne, als sie unterwegs die Blicke von kichernden Kollegen erdulden mussten. Denn sie müssen die schlammbedeckte Wanne putzen. Chihiro geht zum Aufseher Chichiyaku, um Plaketten für Kräuter zu bekommen. Jedoch lehnt er, auf wiederholtes Bitten ab. Dann gibt der unsichtbare Ohngesicht die gefragten Plaketten. Chihiro kehrt zu Lin zurück, die ihr zeigt, wie man die Marken verwendet und Wasser in die Wanne reinlässt. Als Lin das Frühstück holen geht, steht Ohngesicht der Chihiro gegenüber, aber nicht als Badegast. Er reicht ihr seine Hand mit weiteren Marken. Jedoch lehnt sie dankend ab, worauf Ohngesichts Hand schwindet und die Marken am Boden klirren. Faulgott oder nicht?! right|200px right|200px Die Badegäste und Mitarbeiter drücken sich durch die Türen. Man versucht einen Gast vom Badehaus fernzuhalten, doch sein Gestank hält niemand stand. Schwebend fliegt Yubaba zum Erdgeschoss und die Lage zu beurteilen. Yubaba übergibt Chihiro die Verantwortung, sich um den unerwünschten Faulgott zu kümmern. Als der Badegast vor ihr steht, verziehen sie ihre Gesichter. Chihiro führt ihn zu der Wanne, die sie gerade geputzt hat. Der Faulgott zieht sich zu der Wanne, worauf das Wasser sich in einer undurchsichtigen Brühe färbt. Chihiro holt neues Wasser. Als sie an der Leine zieht, rutscht sie an dem Schlamm aus und fällt in die Wanne. Der Gast zieht Chihiro zu sich. Sie bemerkt etwas Unpassendes an ihm; denn sie sieht einen Bügel des Fahrrads. Yubaba vermutet, dass er kein Faulgott ist und ruft alle Mitarbeiter zusammen, um den Fahrrad herauszuziehen. Als es herausgezogen wurde, wurden alle Mitarbeiter durch den Druck einer Schlammwelle nach hinten gestoßen. Nur Chihiro hüllt der Faulgott in einer sicheren Blase aus glasklarem Wasser. Er gibt ihr einen Kräuter-Kloß und verschwindet dann. Yubaba verkündet, dass er kein Faulgott, sondern ein Flussgott ist. Alle Badegäste jubeln. Die Mitarbeiter stürzen sich in den Schlamm, das aus dem Flussgott geströmt ist. Denn sie haben funkelnde Goldnuggets gefunden. Yubaba lobt Chihiro und spendiert alle Mitarbeitern eine Schüssel Sake und verlangt ihr Gold wieder zurück. en:Spirited Away#Plot